Indigo Tribe
Overview Rings are powered by the Conduit itself. Wearers of these rings are filled with true compassion. '' '''Source Entity:' Proselyte Location of the Source Conduit: Nok Indigo Tribe is a faction of Lanterns which have been secretly reconstructed by Ganthet, Sayd, and Abin Sur. The tribe originated on the homeworld of Nok which previously been inaccessible due to the dying actions of its previous Guardian Council who combined their powers to seclude the entire star system into a pocket dimension rather than risk allowing the Conduit to fall under the control of the invading forces. Ganthet and Sayd found a way to create a new wormhole to Nok, but found the planet and its inhabitants long since perished as the pocket dimension had not only been severed from space but also the normal flow of time. Millions of years had passed in seclusion and the sentient beings had prospered to a great civilization and then collapsed upon themselves, ushering the way for wilderness and nature to reclaim the planet. Upon the overgrown ruins of Nok, Ganthet and Sayd began work to rebuild the Indigo Tribe using what few rings they could find and trusting Abin Sur to undertake a secret mission to recruit worthy candidates. The entity Proselyte believes all beings are worth saving and traditionally chose its bearers from those who showed the greatest desire to redeem themselves from past mistakes. Abin Sur brought several candidates forward, first selecting disgraced Green Lanterns who he felt deserving of redemption, only for Proselyte to deem them unworthy and chastising Abin Sur for denying "the truth within." Taking the entity's advise, Abin Sur went into the depths of the Sciencells, the prison of the Guardians, and spoke with Iroque, the criminal that had murdered his daughter and led him on a path to becoming a Lantern. The two had spoken many times before in the past, but Abin Sur had been avoiding her for decades. The reason for his avoiding her is during his last interrogation of her, Iroque said she was sorry for having done what she had done, and Abin Sur reacted violently. For decades she had done nothing but taunt his loss and provoke him by recounting the gruesome details of Alis Sur's death. Abin Sur had previously controlled himself and used his willpower to resist her ploys, but that day had been different. Believing she was now trying to corrupt his decency to ask for his forgiveness, Abin Sur could not abide such cruelty. He beat her to within an inch of her life and she did not retaliate or defend herself. Before he delivered what would be the fatal strike, Iroque nodded and said "If this is justice, so let it be. Please forgive me in death. I am truly sorry for what I have done." Hearing those words, Abin Sur could not kill her and let her be. He could not bear to look at her anymore. He had prepared himself to hate her forever, and now he felt nothing but shame and anger. Shame for his inability to forgive her and anger for being unable to kill her. Abin Sur had Iroque released to his custody and took her before Proselyte. The entity was pleased with Abin Sur's choice and consumed Iroque's name as a token of her commitment to start anew. Given a new name and a ring, the penitent female became Indigo-1, the first of the restored order of Indigo Lanterns and the leader of the Indigo Tribe. Number of Known Bearers: Unknown Notable Ringbearers * Indigo-1E27 Journal: The Lantern Rings Powers of the Indigo Lanterns by Mastery Levels The Initiate Unknown First Degree: The Novice Unknown Second Degree: The Apprentice Unknown Third Degree: The Adept Unknown Fourth Degree: The Journeyman Unknown Fifth Degree: The Master Unknown Sixth Degree: The Legend Unknown Seventh Degree: The Paragon Unknown Trivia and Notes Trivia * The above information of the Indigo Lanterns is not well known. * There are seven degrees of Ring Mastery, in E27: ** First Degree: You've graduated basic training on Oa and have developed your own style. ** Second Degree: You've got what it takes to be a decent solo Lantern, if needs be. ** Third Degree: You've can make a decent field trainer. ** Fourth Degree: You've got what it takes to be a drill instructor or a Senior Lantern. ** Fifth Degree: You're a pretty big deal in the Corps itself. Most Lanterns know who you are. This is about the highest most Lanterns ever get. ** Sixth Degree: You've surpassed the Guardians' expectations and have proven to be among the most elite of the Lanterns ever to wield the ring. ** Seventh Degree: You're a legend in your own right. Darkseid himself would be alarmed if he heard you were venturing close to Apokalypse's borders. Links and References * Appearances of the Indigo Tribe * Team Gallery: Indigo Tribe * Membership of the Indigo Tribe Category:Teams Category:Organizations